In order to print an electronic document (ED) from a mobile device on a printer in a traditional network environment, all printers attached to a print server in the network would have to be exposed as available printing devices to the mobile device that wants to print the document. In a large corporate environment, this would expose many printers across the globe as available printing devices for a mobile device. The exposure of this information in this manner is not practical from a security standpoint.